


Between The Lines

by charab



Series: Stamp Of Approval [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage's personal quarters, M/M, kkir25, upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charab/pseuds/charab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were matters that simply could not be dealt with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Truly apologizing to those who aren't fans of smut, but as much as I tried, my brain kept returning to this scene, because the prompt called 'Upside Down Kiss' just dared my dirty mind to take the number 69 and run with it. Anyhow. My very first proper smut scene (and I mean proper as in spending minutes to decide how many times I can write 'cock' before sounding too repetitive even on my standards - and found out that I just cannot write 'manhood' with a straight face).  
> Hope that you enjoy.

Anyone who knew the two men knew that they tested each other's patience in regular intervals, despite the camaraderie they had between them. On the other hand, some claimed that the sense of collegial understanding and respect that everyone could sense between the Rokudaime and his partner was the exact reason for them two to have the balls to confront each other so fearlessly over paperwork. They snapped at each other over details in the fine print, they cornered one another like very intrusive voice books of regulations and directives when fixing their footing on the battleground of benefits, they pestered each other before either of them won the match by sheer perseverance over matters that most of the administrative staff saw rather trivial, unsignificant. Not that anyone told the two so, however, as long as they got to follow the entertaining clashes of bull-headed stubborness and sharp tongues. To many, seeing Hatake-sama tighten his masked jaw and fix a look that booked no arguments at Umino-san, who on his part was notorious for his skills when it came to striking down his opponents over the negotiated topics, was a surprise that sometimes left the office nins wonder about the relationship between the two men; the cool and collected elite jounin and the fiery tokujo who had both somehow sought and found companionship in one another.  
  
However, as much as they speculated over it, they also knew that they only saw what the bickering duo only deemed fitting to show to the ones outside their relationship while the finer details were hidden between very carefully constructed lines, making the rest of the room miss what the men discussed between themselves through the shared looks, gesturing hands and precisely picked tones in their voices.

  
  
Iruka's husky breaths were short and shallow, adding to the humidity between his pale-skinned thighs, and Kakashi would have felt smug about the state in which he had been able to tease the other man had he not been busy with the hard member that slid in and out of his own mouth. The jounin panted through his nose, deep, heavy and shaky while his mind was wiped blank by the other's clever tongue that teased the underside of his own aching flesh before he was swallowed completely, engulfed by the wicked mouth which only two hours ago had been used against him in a very different manner.  
  
It was getting hard to stay propped on his trembling elbows above the tan body, the former ANBU captain bracing himself on his hands and knees with a good grip on the flexing strong thighs in between which he reverently savored both the taste and the sounds he could suck out of the man writhing under him. They had found a good rhythm, both pale and tan hips undulating and occasionally thrusting wantonly into the hotness of the sucking mouths, the tokubetsu's hips snapping up from the futon the harder the lower Kakashi gyrated his own pale hips, the deeper the jounin pushed himself into the other's wet mouth by following the orders of the greedy hands that kneaded his ass and trembling thighs.  
  
The moans, groans and grunts that Iruka released against his heated skin vibrated throughout his cock up his arching spine and into the sections of his genius mind that urged Kakashi suck more on the silken tip he played with, to take the rock-hard organ so far down his throat that his nose touched the other's scrotum and _swallow_ , his whole body ringing with a high key when the tokujo's muffled cry reverberated around his flesh. His body twitched and jerked like thousands of lightning bolts had hit him all at once, the bursts of dizzying electricity pinpricking under his skin while the relentlessly curling snakes of lust coiled into a tight ball inside his hips, just behind his balls that were currently treated by Iruka's tongue that knew how to both twist the words to the man's favor and make one Rokudaime growl in pleasure.  
  
Then, the pale hands popped open a little bottle of lube that was conveniently within reach, and Kakashi couldn't hide his smirk when the bedroom echoed with a yelp of delighted surprise when the nimble digits teased and then pushed into the delectable ass of the passionate man he had in his grasp. Only the sudden jerk of Iruka's stiffening member in his mouth warned him to swallow the salty drops that shot down his throat, his hands picking up the pace his mouth gave up on, the jounin barely keeping his own control in check as he briefly imagined feeling the clenching muscles around himself within a minute. The choked sounds that his fingers fucked out of the tokujo's continuously working throat were the fuel that added to the wildfire that spread inside his veins, making him experience a flash of a tunnel-vision that had him chase after the sensations like a hound after a scent that stretched his being tight like a string.  
  
While licking the remnants of the other's release from his lips and moaning at the rich flavor of the very essence of his lover that stayed on his tongue, he gave a final, slow roll of hips into the greedily sucking, full-lipped mouth before he pulled his fingers out between the other's shaking thighs, rose back on his own wobbly knees, backed over the length of the sweaty body and settled sitting almost out of the range for the lips that chased after his taste. The gray eyes peered down at the flushed face of the other male lying spent between his pale thighs, the jounin noticing how the dazed, dark eyes were gazing the flush he felt on his bare face with a look that made him almost consider taking on their offer.  
  
No words were spoken as they shared the precious moment of intimacy while listening to the sounds of their beating hearts, only huffs of breath permeating the thick silence around them as Kakashi bent down and caught the other's swollen lips between his teeth, pulling and worrying them, teasing helpless sounds out of the dark-haired man before plunging his tongue into the same heat that his other body part had only a moment ago enjoyed. Their tastes mingled, the heady mixture of arousal and need making them both moan and groan into the lewd kiss that had tongue and teeth and saliva just enough to make their spirits burn with a white flame, neither of them caring about the slightly awkward position of their bodies.  
  
“Up,” he commanded against the full lips, with the authority of a man who knew how to steer his squad, the jounin's voice dark and raspy, and the battle-hardened darkness in him relished the way Iruka caught onto his thoughts and obeyed without a blink.  
  
The smirk that spread on the full, bitten lips was feral and the kiss the man laid on Kakashi's lips as he sat up was dirty with all the right sentiments thrown into it. Slowly, the tokujo leaned backwards on the bed, giving his partner time to admire his heaving chest, his abused nipples, his toned stomach and the hardening erection between the strong thighs, the tan shinobi proudly displaying his superior the marks and bruises that the ex-ANBU's mouth had bit and sucked among the scars of their trade. Seizing the moment he had within his grasp, the tan, trained killer shamelessly flaunted his lean muscles, his skin gleaming with sweat and smears of pre-cum, them highlighting the alluring curves of a body that belonged to a man in his prime. Then, gracefully like the paradox of a weapon and a human he knew he was, Iruka turned his scarred back to his silver-haired lover and settled obediently, tauntingly, on his elbows and knees, arching his back and raising his hips high in the same way as the man would raise his eyebrow in a wordless challenge, which was only proper considering the mood they had built up between them ever since Kakashi had caught onto the glint of calculated disobedience in the dark brown eyes during their curt and bloody verbal match over Academy's annual preliminary tests.  
  
The fiend had even the nerve to sway that tantalizing ass of his, as if to make the point stick.  
  
This time, there was no helping the control that let go of Kakashi's body with one sharp exhale at the sight of the blatant invitation, his mind giving the lead to the ruthless bloodhound he knew he was when it came to claiming what was his to take, what was his to worship and what he was given without conditions.  
  
Yet he also knew perfectly well that Iruka would not have settled for less.


End file.
